


Victor's Guide to Relaxing Before a Competition

by lucycamui



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Victor wants Yuuri to get his rest before the competition.(Extension of the scene in episode 7)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the scene in episode 7, and very heavily on the brilliant comic done by @mizo_undou, which you can find:
> 
> [Here on Twitter](https://twitter.com/mizo_undou/status/799643366585577472)  
> [Or here on tumblr](http://no2ng.tumblr.com/post/153347068078/ep7-taking-a-nap-)

Yuuri’s mind was buzzing with a hundred different things, and having a sleeping Victor on top of him made for an odd combination of uncomfortable and maddening.

How the hell had Victor thought that stripping him nearly nude and then throwing him onto the bed would be _relaxing?_ Perhaps Yuuri could have settled down and taken that nap for ten minutes or so if his coach had left after enthusiastically forcing him into bed. Instead, Victor had flopped down on top of him and then, unbelievably, dozed off himself, leaving Yuuri to deal with the weight and the warmth of Victor’s body pressed into his own.

Sleep never seemed further away, especially as Victor shifted atop Yuuri, exhaling softly. Yuuri did not need to remove the eye mask on his face to picture the way that Victor’s full lips would be parted, his fingers curled to grip delicately at the blanket he had thrown onto Yuuri earlier, his silver hair falling into his face, the handsome features of which would be softened by sleep. Yuuri groaned as Victor shifted slightly above him again.

“Mmm… Yuuri?” The younger skater stiffened instantly at the sound of the hushed voice calling his name. “Can’t you sleep?”

The fact that Victor believed any part of his idea to _get in bed with Yuuri_ was conducive to sleep would normally be amusing. 

“No… sorry,” Yuuri murmured in response. His methods were unconventional, but Yuuri knew that his coach _tried._ And even Yuuri had to admit that Victor’s odd ways did tend to bring out success, no matter how surprising that was. 

He heard Victor sigh. “How can I help you relax?” 

Part of Yuuri wanted to scream something along the lines of _‘why don’t you not lay there while I am practically naked under you because it is making it really hard to think about anything other than—’_ Victor shifted again and as he did, he slid an elbow up, brushing it against the inner part of the tops of Yuuri’s thighs. 

Yuuri nearly yelped, but clenched his teeth instead, hoping, praying that Victor didn’t notice the fact that he was—

“Ahh, is this it?” Victor had definitely noticed.

Yuuri tore off the eye mask as he sat bolt upright. Instinct told him to spring out of bed and get as far away from Victor as possible, but his coach’s weight atop his legs had him all but pinned. “Victor!”

Victor’s hand was very deliberately pressing down between his legs. 

“You couldn’t sleep because of this?”

Honestly, Yuuri was surprised he still had enough blood in his face to fuel the blush heating his cheeks. “You… you kept… squirming… in your sleep and…” He could feel the blush growing hotter. How was he supposed to even begin to explain that having his coach sleeping on top of him had made him hard?

The concern which had made Victor’s blue eyes gentle melted into something else. “Ah, so it’s my fault,” the Russian mused to himself quietly and then smiled brilliantly at Yuuri. “I’ll take responsibility for it then!”

“Respons—” Yuuri did not have time to finish his inquisition on Victor’s meaning, because the older man had already thrown the blankets off Yuuri. “Victor, what are you doing, don’t, you don’t need t—Victor!” Victor’s fingers had curled into the waistband of his underwear and then, with one fluid motion, stripped them off him completely. 

“No need to be shy, we’ve already seen each other naked!” Victor declared all too happily as Yuuri scrambled to cover himself with his hands. 

“This is totally different!” Yuuri’s voice was way too high and unsteady for his own liking. His heart was pounding so hard he felt like it was threatening to crack part of his ribcage. 

Victor, however, seemed completely unaffected. “So, Yuuri, do you want my hand or my mouth?”

Yuuri’s eyes snapped up to Victor’s and he could easily see the gleam in them that echoed the smirk on the Russian’s lips. “D-don’t-… don’t even joke about something like that!”

One of Victor’s hands gripped at Yuuri’s thigh, making the Japanese skater whimper and hopelessly try to move away, but Victor was still seated heavily on his lower legs, restricting his movement.

“I’m not joking,” Victor replied, thumb pressing up high on Yuuri’s leg, at the point where his upper thigh met his groin. Yuuri groaned again without intention. “How can I be a good coach if I can’t help you relax? But, if you don’t want to, that’s perfectly okay. I’ll go wait outside.” Victor’s hands released Yuuri, and then Victor’s warmth and weight was shifting away from him instead. 

Without thinking, Yuuri threw his arm out and grabbed onto Victor’s sleeve, just before he could slip completely off the bed. Yuuri mumbled out a single word.

“What?” Victor looked back at him, but Yuuri turned his face away, hoping to hide his embarrassment in the pillow beneath his head.

“M-… your m-….” Never before had it felt so impossible to say something.

“Yuuri, I can’t hear yo—”

“Mouth.” Yuuri couldn’t believe the words coming out of his own. He had closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut even though he still held onto Victor’s sleeve. “I-… I want… your mouth.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was expecting in response. Laughter perhaps, teasing, any random and humiliating assortment of accented comments. Instead, Victor’s hands returned to his thighs, strong palms pushing them apart and Yuuri audibly gasped when a warm tongue suddenly stroked up his hard cock. 

“V-Victor!” Yuuri grabbed onto Victor’s hair, grasping at the silken strands as Victor’s lips encased him. A teasing tongue worked at the sensitive area between his tip and shaft before Victor sank down further, surrounding him with tight, wet heat. Yuuri draped one arm over his eyes, his breathing ragged, hardly able to process that his coach—his idol—was sucking his cock as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Yuuri was also having a hard time trying to tell himself not to pull too hard on Victor’s hair in response to the way the other was working him. Victor slid his lips up and down his shaft, tongue sweeping over his flesh each time. Yuuri shuddered when Victor sucked hard, and his fingers tightened in Victor’s hair again, tugging on the strands. Victor groaned in reaction, sending tiny vocal vibrations humming through Yuuri. 

Victor’s hands squeezed hard at his thighs again, firmly holding Yuuri down when he subconsciously bucked up into Victor’s mouth. 

“Victor… Victor, I’m…” The warning got lost as Victor engulfed him completely again, cheeks hallowed as his tongue continued to work to drive Yuuri to the edge. It took no more than one last swipe of Victor’s tongue to get Yuuri to arch up, gasping as he came.

It took a few moments for the realization of what had just happened to dawn on Yuuri, but as soon as it did, he snapped up into a sitting position, seeing Victor wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. “Oh my god, Victor, let me grab you a tissue or—” His attempt to leap from the bed was thwarted by an arm looping around his waist. 

In the next instant, Yuuri found himself being wrapped in the blanket and pushed back down onto the bed.

“You’re too slow.” Victor was practically purring against his ear. “Don’t worry. Besides, you’re supposed to go to sleep now. So do it.”

Yuuri quieted down. He could not protest or move much anyway, as Victor had tucked the blanket in rather tightly around him. His silver-haired coach wasn’t on top of him anymore, but he was just as close, laying at Yuuri’s side. Victor’s chest pressed into the younger man’s back, an arm draped around Yuuri’s waist to prevent him from moving away.

“Victor…” Yuuri mumbled only to get a shushing in return.

“I said sleep. Listen to your coach, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush as Victor’s words rolled warmly against the back of his neck. He shifted back a little, to press in closer to the man behind him. His head buzzed with a hundred more things than before, even though he did indeed feel a bit more relaxed and somehow less nervous. 

A minute later, Yuuri had to purposefully hold back a short laugh as the steady way that Victor was breathing signaled to him that it was the Russian who had fallen back asleep. Yuuri closed his eyes as well.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Actually, to be honest... I haven't even watched the series yet. The characterizations are all based off what I've gathered from seeing people rave about it online.  
> Hopefully, it's all right ^_^;>


End file.
